Love Is A Bumpy Road!
by Itanaru101
Summary: I Hate You!" Was the last thing she said to him, what will he do to make her forgive him so they can be together and if they do get together, will there posessiveness of each other lead to there downfall. What will they do so they can please the other?
1. I Love You!

Mika-chan: Hay peoples! What's up? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER!!

Ikuto: Is this Amuto?

Mika-chan: Of couse! You TWO are my fav couple!! GO! GO! AMUTO!! Oh, buy the way you can all call me Mika!!

Amu: Hay Mika!

Mika-chan: AMU!! glomps Ikuto if you do the disclamer for me i will...let you take Amu into my room!!

Ikuto: OK! Mika does not own Shugo Chara or anyone in it if she did Tadagay would be in a mentel home for the gay and i would always get my way with Amu whenever i wish and she would admit she loves me!

Mika-chan: You bet cha!! By the way thanks kitty!! You were first to add me to Fav auther list!! I MISS YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!

Amu: On with the story! attemps to run away but Ikuto catches her and goes to my room!

_**Love Is A Bumpy Road!**_

_Chapter 1!_ _Ikuto's Pov_

"I Hate You!"

That was the last thing she said to me; but that was a month ago I haven't talked to her since. I watch her all the time walking around faking smiles to all her friends but only one notices; the purple haired girl Nadeshiko, I think that's her name, she continually asks what's wrong at least twice everyday but my precious little Strawberry-kitten never tells. At night when I stand on her balcony I always find the door locked and curtains pulled closed with very small spaces so I can't see her very well, although I can hear her perfectly fine, her soft sweet voice lets sounds of sadness escape from her tender pink lips and her little charas worry over her trying to calm her down so she can try to sleep. When three of her charas notice my presence they quickly put on some music so my pink angel wouldn't know I'm there if I knock, but before I even get the chance to knock they turn it on, that really pisses me off! What hurts me though is when she see's me on the streets or around her school she would turn around and basically run the other way! It was night again and like usual I was out on her balcony listening to sounds that were stabbing daggers through my heart knowing deep down that this was my entire fault but I was completely ignoring it.

"Why is she crying again? What causes her so much pain?" I asked Yoru my chara, i already knew the answer but still i needed to hear someone else tell me. I didn't expect to be answered by Miki my Amu's 2nd chara she was the only one's name that I was sure of. Yoru always talked about her and I only had a vague idea of the others names, just like her friends and their charas, except Kiddy King that is.

"Amu-chan is crying because of you Ikuto-kun; you're the one who causes her this pain and you do know it… Ikuto-kun it was what happened last month that makes her cry every night, you do remember what happened last month…right?" Miki said while looking up from her sketchpad then going back to drawing.

_**IKUTO'S FLASHBACK**_

_I saw tears streaming down Amu's face because of what she just saw me do and just knowing I made her cry made my heart cringe in pain but I didn't let it show._

"_How could you Ikuto!?" Amu yelled at me._

"_What? It's not a big deal." I replied coolly._

"_Not a big deal? Maybe not to you but it is to me!" she screamed with tears flowing more and more freely down her soft Angelic face._

"_Stop crying! It doesn't matter anyway, so just stop crying, now GO!" I raised my voice, which to my surprise was very cold, and pointed in the other direction. I could tell she was shocked but her eyes told me she was also hurt…badly hurt._

"_I HATE YOU IKUTO! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" she snapped. I know she had said that before but never so…cold, it stung...no it almost stoped my heart it hurt so much! It was like someone stabbed knives into my heart, twisted and then pulled them back out again; it was torture!_

"_Amu you don-" I was cut off by her final yell._

"_I Hate You!" she yelled and sobbed at the same time then turns round and ran away with crystal like tears sliding down her little face._

_**END OF IKUTO'S FLASHBACK**_

"Yeah…I remember so what?" I said looking at the ground feeling guilty. 'Why, why did I have to go and destroy _**over**_ 1000 X-eggs _**in front**_ of her! I mean that's just stupid!' I thought. Now I didn't know how miki did this but somehow she could tell how badly I felt and that I care about Amu.

(**A/N** - **Mika-chan:** I don't know maybe it's that you have been _stalking_ her to see if she is ok for a _month_! **Ikuto:** I _knew_ that! **Mika-chan:** sorry Ikuto puts on hurt kitty face **Ikuto:** its ok Mika gives me a hug **Amu:** jealous **Ikuto:** want a hug too _Amu_? **Amu:** yes blushes **Mika-chan:** GO AMUTO!! Ikuto gives Amu hug)

"I came out through the downstairs window but her parents are down there watching T.V. So if you promise not to tell Amu-chan I will unlock her balcony door so you can get in." Miki said still sketching.

"Sure I promise I wont tell Amu you helped me" I said with an uncaring voice and a mostly blank expression with the exception of the thankfulness and happiness in my eyes.

"I won't just be helping you...if you don't mess this up it should help Amu-chan too!" she stated bluntly and flew off. Miki soon came up to the balcony door and unlocked it behind her back so that my crying angel and those other three demon chara's wouldn't notice. I silently slid my way into my kitten's room staying in the shadows all the time so the only one's who knew I was there were Yoru and miki. Yoru crept in with me but as soon as we entered my strawberry's room he flew off to the shelf Miki was sketching on and hid behind her. Amu's other chara's Ran, Suu and Dia, I think that's there names anyway, soon went back to there eggs after Amu forced herself to stop crying, she told them she was fine and to go to sleep. I then started to creep up behind the sulking beauty that was sitting on the edge of her bed staring at the wall that was opposite to her, she was dangling her legs off the side, but what caught my eye were her clothes! I hadn't really looked at what she was wearing before but right now she looked so tempting! My little princess was only wearing a white oversized t-shirt that went down to just above the middle of her thigh and just to top it off, the first FOUR buttons as well as the last two were undone! So I could tell, she wasn't wearing a bra. Was this gift from God trying to drive me insane? Was she trying to make my hormones go off the charts?...Well no...I wasn't exactly supposed to be here and I'm still not, but...I have to get her to stop hating and avoiding me! So I quickly put my arms around her waist and nuzzled my head into the crook of her neck, now for the cherry on top...I could get a better view of inside her braless top! Even though I did feel her jump when I first got a hold on her she didn't do anything not even speak and although I could see down her shirt I decided not to comment on it, just enjoying the view for now and watching the rise and fall of her gentle breathing. While I was enjoying the view of my angel's breasts I couldn't help but wonder what these feelings were? I could feel lots of things...lust, greed, guilt and want but the strongest of these was love? Do I truly love this magnificent beauty? I looked at her again...yes, yes I do love her and always will! I wonder if she loves me too? I want her to love me back! I want to stay this close to her forever...or maybe evan get a little closer.

_Amu's Pov_

I finally forced myself to stop crying and convinced Ran, Suu and Dia to go to sleep while Miki just wanted to stay up and sketch some more, so I just stared at the wall letting a few tears escape from my honey-golden eyes, while I thought of what Ikuto did...and said. I suddenly felt two arms wrap themselves around my waist and a head nuzzle itself into my neck; I jumped from fright but immediatly calmed down knowing that it was Ikuto without even a glance in his direction. That BOY is the only one who can make me feel like this...warm, happy, safe as well as want and love. Yes I am in love with a perverted cat-ears cosplaying Hentai who destroys peoples dreams! I really have a weird taste in men, I mean I used to have a small crush on Tadase but if you ask me it should be 'Tadagay!' I really do think he is gay I mean just look at him! Anyway back to Ikuto...even though he did destroy peoples dreams he would always save me and be really nice when he wasn't being a sick minded extremely hot Hentai!

(**A/N** – **Ikuto:** so _Amu_ you think I'm _extremely_ hot? **Amu:** what?! mumbles-maybe **Mika-chan:** I LOVE AUMTO!! GO! GO! **Amu/Ikuto:** swetdrops and backs away)

Ikuto would always tease me and make me blush...yet he makes me happy whenever I'm sad or depressed. We stayed in that position for _two hours_! It was now 11:35pm and I guess he got sick of waiting, he never was the patient type but...neither of us knew what to say, so because we have lost our voices so to speak I felt Ikuto begin to lick and kiss my neck and even though it felt good I couldn't help but wonder why? Why would HE kiss MY neck? Does he love me back? Why does he even care? After about an hour of 'Kiss-My-Neck' he found his voice and whispered into my ears some shocking words.

"Amu I'm sorry, please forgive me?" Ikuto had whispered softly into my ears with a serious tone of voice, I froze on the spot, but what came next almost gave me a heart attack! "I love you!" he said and with that said, he flipped me around so I was lying flat on my bed with him hovering over me! Ikuto came down so he was lying on top of me and captured my lips in a kiss that was dominated by love with bits of want and lust scattered through it! To say I was shocked would be like saying the sky is green! I leaned into the kiss all the same wrapping my arms around his neck in an attempt of pulling him closer while one of his strong hands wrapped around my waist trying to pull me closer! Ikuto's other hand started to slide up my shirt and I let out a sharp gasp.

(**A/N** – **Mika-chan:** Wouldn't you gasp if you had Ikuto's _sexy_ _hand_ going up _your_ shirt!? **Amu/Ikuto:** _sexy hand_?? **Mika-chan:** well you _can't_ deny _all_ of Ikuto _is_ sexy!! :3 **Ikuto:** True, True I _am_ just _too_ sexy! _Mika-chan_ give me a hug _please_? hurt kitten face Mika -chan: yes Ikuto! glomps Ikuto)

He took this as his chance and slid his tounge inside my mouth and explored every inch of it marking his territory. As Ikuto was exploring my mouth I noticed him unbuttoning the last three buttons of my shirt, but couldn't do anything even if I wanted to, Ikuto then lifted me up a little and basically ripped the shirt off!

_Ikuto's Pov_

I threw her shirt to the middle of the room then broke the lustful yet passionate kiss to examine my little Amu-koi, she wasn't wearing a bra or panties! So she was completely bare laying beneath me but extremely beautiful and it tortured me knowing I couldn't take her tonight...but I could still have a little fun!

"you are truly beautiful Amu; and although I can't have my way with you tonight, due to your parents and little sister in the rooms next to us, I can still have some fun!" I told her seductively smirking as I said the last part and removing my remaining clothing.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

Mika-chan: soooooooooo...did you like my first chapter??

Ikuto: IT RULES!!

Amu: Well I...liked it i guess -Amu says shyly-

Ikuto: Review please and Mika will update sooner and soooo i can have more fun with Amu!!

Mika-chan: Thanks Ikuto!! Your the BEST!! And even though I LOVE Amuto I LOVE you two!! But I will NOT go fangirl very easly!!


	2. Miki's Night

_**Love Is A Bumpy Road!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Mika-chan:**_ Hay every one!! I'm back!! Sorry I couldn't update sooner!! (School sucks!! Plus I had to read some other stories!)

_**Ikuto:**_ So there's more Amuto in here right Mika??

_**Mika-chan:**_ How could you ask such a Question Ikuto?? Amuto is my FAV couple!!

_**Ikuto:**_ Sorry Mika! Oh and where's Amu??

_**Mika-chan:**_ Hiding from you in my room!

_**Ikuto:**_ Bad hiding place! Smirks - Man I want to go in! -

_**Mika-chan:**_ Fine you can go sneak in on her Ikuto and yes I will lock the door once you go in!!

_**Ikuto:**_ Mika can you read my mind?? Wait...did you just say I could go??

_**Mika-chan:**_ No I can't read your mind!! – Wish I could! - Yes you can go in as long as you do the disclaimer!!

_**Ikuto:**_ ok!! Mika does not own Shugo Chara! She wishes she did though! Ok!! Done by!! Ikuto runs off to my room

_**Yoru & Miki:**_ Enjoy Nya!

**Thankyou to my reviewers:**

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha

Aznprid3x3

Ally the Bat

Kurotsuki Aka

SailorCat244

Tayluvu

(In order from first to last! I LOVE YOU ALL!!)

Gives you all a packet of skittles/lollies each!!

_**Love Is A Bumpy Road**_

**Chapter 2!: Miki's Night**

Amu's Pov

The next morning I woke up to find what I thought was a heavy warm blanket on top of me, so naturally when I opened my eyes I was to say the least a little shocked to find a sleeping Ikuto. NOT a blanket, an IKUTO! I was blushing so hard that I was redder than the reddest cherry, when I suddenly felt Ikuto's head moving! 'Please tell me he's not awake!' I thought as I looked down. Unfortunately I had no such luck! There was my sexy cat man, looking up at me with his head resting on my bare breasts, smirking his breath-taking smirk!

"Have a nice night?" Ikuto asked almost evilly with a mischievous glint in his heart-stopping sapphire eyes! 'Man if Ikuto knew how I was describing him he would have the time of his life teasing me about it!' I thought suddenly.

"What happened Ikuto?" I asked avoiding his question, although I was a little foggy on what happened, I remember his hands and lips going _everywhere_ over my naked body and that I was desperately trying my hardest not to make a sound, although I couldn't help but let a few soft moans escape my lips as he paid attention to my body! It wasn't my fault, he shouldn't of made it so pleasurable!! His touch on my skin is just to intoxicating!

"We had fun!" Ikuto whispered seductively into my ear as he pointed to our scattered clothes on the ground. My eyes widened a little and my face went a shade darker then my hair.

"That hurts Amu; I know you wanted to." Ikuto said with a smirk plastered across his mesmerising face.

"I…eto…d-do…y-you…l-love...m-me Ikuto?" I asked stuttering and blushing like crazy with my head facing away from him. Ikuto pulled himself up so that he was hovering over me, which made my blush increased a hundred fold, because I could now see under the blanket and yes, I admit I did sneak a few peeks!!

(_**A/N:**_ **Ikuto:** Now who's the pervert _Amu_?? **Amu:** It wasn't _my_ fault it was Mika's!! _She_ wrote it!! **Mika-chan:** Denial _is_ the first step to _love_ Amu! And yes I did write it but you still liked it! By the way when did you get out of my room?? **Ikuto:** well we _just_ came out to get _a few_ things as you can _probably_ guess from our _clothes_! Mika-chan: Well yes _and_ no! _No_ I _can't_ tell you are getting _anything_ because you're _just_ talking and _yes_ because your _not_ wearing _clothes _your wearing _my_ _sheet_!! **Ikuto:** sorry about that Mika! On with the story!)

Ikuto put two fingers under my chin and turned my head to face him so that I was looking straight into his sapphire eyes and he was looking straight into my honey-golden eyes.

"Yes my kitten, I do love you." He said with a small smile on his face, the love poured through his eyes which made him look like someone sent straight from God himself! That look, it almost made me faint right on the spot but somehow I didn't!

"I love you too Ikuto." I said softly while still looking into his eyes, I felt like I was in heaven! Ikuto lowered himself towards me, so he was lying on top, while keeping his weight off me with his elbows. He gave me a soft kiss before getting up and started to dress. I got up, grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom. When I came out I started to dress in my school uniform adding my 'Cool and spicy' touch. Ikuto then commenced on giving me a more passionate kiss.

"See you later my little Angel, Yoru lets go." And with that said Ikuto jumped off the balcony, with yoru on his shoulder.

'Was it just me or did yoru come out of Miki's egg?' I thought to myself as I resumed getting ready for school.

Miki's Pov

I watched as Ikuto crept up behind Amu and wrapped his arms around her and decided I _had_ to draw it! It only took me an hour although it would have been quicker if I didn't keep glancing at Yoru who was watching both me drawing and our owners snuggling.

"Your _really_ good at drawing Miki nya!" Yoru said happily which made me blush. I mean who wouldn't if the guy they like just gave _them_ a compliment! It wasn't just _any_ compliment it was a compliment _from_ Yoru!

"Thanks Yoru." I said shyly with a red face, rivalling ran herself who was constantly dressed in pink, I think Yoru noticed.

"Hay Miki nya?" Yoru asked with a little pink on his cheeks.

"Hi?" I replied trying to keep down my blush that was slowly starting to fade.

"Is there anyone you love??" He asked cheeks a little redder. 'Yoru does he…well I guess I could tell him I mean it's now or never!'

"Yes…there is…his cute, funny and can be really nice when he wants to be." I said blushing bright red in a love filled voice. I saw Yoru's face drop a little. 'So he does love me!' I thought with happiness.

"It's…you." I said after a minuet or two. Yoru looked shocked but his eyes held great happiness!

"I love you too Miki" Yoru said…lovingly. He leaned over and gave me a light kiss on the lips, which soon turned into a make out session with us rolling around on a shelf almost falling off.

By the time Yoru and I stopped making out, Amu and Ikuto were all over each other with Ikuto taking off Amu's little clothing she had on!

"Wanna try that, Miki nya?" Yoru asked a little shyly but not nearly as shy as before, it was more like he was asking eagerly!

"Ok." I said in a soft voice spiced up with a little eagerness in my voice. Yoru chuckled and I blushed as he pulled me into my egg with him. Soon after the egg closed we were both deprived of our clothes and were blushing bright red, as we looked each other over. Yoru leaned over and started kissing me which ended up with another full-fledged make out. As our kissing make out started to die down Yoru started giving me pleasure, but just like Amu and Ikuto we had to at least try to stay quiet, However, our issue was the two sleeping charas right next to us! We would have to take it further another day! Definitely!

Amu's Pov

I grabbed my chara box and headed down stairs where I saw my family eating breakfast.

"Good morning everyone" I said in a 'cute and innocent' attitude!

'Not cool! But right now…I don't care!' I thought. Everyone was a little surprised but just smiled and passed it by because I was happy and smiling, a true smile, one that Ami had never seen and Mama and Papa hadn't seen since just before I was six!

"Good morning Onni-chan!" Ami yelled across the room with a huge grin.

"Good morning Amu-chan!" Mama and Papa called out in happiness and for once in a long time, I ate breakfast with my family before heading off for school.

As I was walking to school with Miki sitting on my shoulder, she was drawing a picture of herself and Yoru, they were sitting on a beach admiring the sunset as they hugged. Ran and Suu were talking about my sudden change in attitude and I was wondering what I should tell the guardians or if I should tell them at all. When I got to school I ended up being an hour and ten minuets early and as I had a guardian meeting in ten minutes, I made my way to the Royal Garden. The guardians were already there! Seriously how early do they get here??

"Good morning everyone!" I said still in a 'cute and innocent' attitude due to my happy mood; but they just had to ruin it!

"Amu-chan what happened? Lately you've been really depressed and now all of a sudden…" Nadeshiko slowly drifted off not wanting to be rude.

"Did that stupid thieving cat hurt you?" Tadagay boomed!

"Did you get better through candy?" Yaya questioned in a baby voice.

"So what's going on Hinamori?" Kukai asked. While all the guardians were questioning Amu the charas were sitting back and evesdropping on thier conversation, all except for Miki whom was currently drawing a picture of Yoru and Ikuto with a moon and stars in the background. Kiseki snuck a look at Miki's drawing and was fuming, he crept behind a small tree behind Miki so he could keep watching.

"Well Yaya I didn't get better through candy…Tadag- I mean Tadase-kun why would Ikuto hurt me he wouldn't do that and he is not stupid! Nadeshiko and Kukai…it's a secret for now I'm not sure when you'll find out just not now…you'll have to wait and see." I said looking at each person as I spoke to him or her!! 'Shit', 'I almost called Tadase Tadagay to his face!' I thought.

"Well why was the meeting called?" I asked with my 'cool and spicy' attitude kicking in.

"Yes, down to business." Tadagay said.

_After School!_ Normal Pov

"Today was so boring, and we still have a guardians meeting to go to!! I want to do something more exiting!!" Amu whined to her charas as she headed towards the Royal Garden for the second time that day. Amu opened the doors to the Royal Garden doors to find…only Tadagay!

"Hay Tadase-kun where is everyone?" She asked in a tone clearly saying 'I WANT TO LEAVE NOW!' But Tadagay ignored it.

"Hello Amu-chan! They said they would be at least half an hour late sorry." Tadagay said gleefully clearly happy that they are alone!

Amu was shocked to say the least in all the years she knew Tadagay he never once called her Amu-chan or be happy that they were alone!

"Hay… …Amu c-can…I t-talk…to you about… …s-something p-privet?" Tadagay asked not noticing our sexy Blue-haired cat boy listening in on thier conversation from the roof.

"Sure go ahead tadag – ese-kun I'm listening." Amu replied 'Shit', 'I almost did it again!' Amu thought, I will have to be more careful.

"Well…Amu" Tadagay said while blushing and looking at the ground.

"You know how I told you I...l-love A-amulet heart…" He said softly.

"Yep…it was six or seven years ago the first time you told me." Amu said not really interested.

"Well I-I…changed my mind…I-I l-love the real you I-I love A-Amu!" Tadagay shouted the last part.

"Tadase…I…well I like someone else now. I am not interested in you like that anymore, in fact, I got over you a few years ago sorry, plus Tadase maybe your more suited 'for men!' But I would still like to be your friend, if that's ok…I don't hate you." Amu answered calmly. Tadase looked a little shocked at what I had just said, however he quickly regained his composure.

"Who do you like? Is it the one who made you happy again? Amu can't you please forget about him and only like me?! Please!" Tadagay questioned while shouting, and of course by this time Ikuto was getting angry, Amu had already rejected the kiddy king so why was he still trying to take HIS gift from heaven, HIS angel, HIS kitten, HIS GIRL!? Ikuto saw Tadagay reach out for Amu and couldn't take any more…

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_**Mika-chan:**_ So you finally came out of my room you know you've been in there for five hours!

_**Ikuto:**_ Well we were busy Mika!

_**Kitty:**_ Mely!! Run's to Mika

_**Mika-chan:**_ Kitty!! Glomps Kitty

_**Amu & Ikuto:**_ Who the hell is she??

_**Mika-chan:**_ This is kitty and I haven't seen her in ages! :) Still hugging kitty to death and finally lets go

_**Kitty:**_ If you be mean to Mika I will kick your but! Does peace sign and sticks tounge out

_**Mika-chan:**_ Yay now all we need is Steph!! :) :( I miss Steph too!! Whines

_**Amu & Ikuto:**_ OK! Back away slowly

_**Yoru & Miki:**_ Please review nya! So Mika-chan will update sooner and we can find out what Ikuto does to piss off Tadagay nya!!


	3. Boxes?

_**Love Is A Bumpy Road!**_

_**Chapter 3!**_

_**Mika-chan:**_ I am sooooooooo sorry 4 not updating sooner!!!!!!!!!!!! I had tones of homework to do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was also a few times unable to reach a computer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please forgive me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Falls down from crying so much -

_**Ikuto:**_ It's ok Mika, if the readers don't forgive you your hypo friend will kick there butt, remember! – Hugging Mika and softly and soothingly rubbing her back -

_**Amu:**_ Yeah he's right 4 once! Although right now she's forcefully pushing someone in here!

_**Ikuto:**_ Hay! What do you mean 4 once? Don't be mean Amu-koi! – Makes Mika's hug tighter -

_**Mika-chan:**_ Who!? – Head shot up from Ikuto's chest but still kept hugging him tight -

_**Kitty:**_ I found Steph!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But she was trying to get away…so I tiedhertothatchairwiththestrongestmetalchainsevermadeandgaggedhermouth!

_**Mika-chan, Ikuto & Amu:**_ What did you say??? – Hears a muffled shout from another part of the room –

_**Kitty:**_ Steph tried to get away so I …so I tied her to that chair with the strongest metal chains ever made and gagged her mouth! – Looks away slightly blushing –

_**Mika-chan, Ikuto & Amu:**_ What????? You tied her up???? – Eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar –

_**Mika-chan:**_ How could you!? – Bursts out laughing and points at Steph cuz kitty also gave her a makeover and unties her – I'll let you get your revenge on kitty Steph!

_**Steve Irwin:**_ Now lets get on with the story! Cricky! I didn't know people had natural Blue and Pink hair! - Starts to teach Ikuto, Amu and Mika how to wrestle a croc! While Steph thinks of how to get revenge on Kitty and Kitty hides -

**Thankyou to my reviewers:**

Koneko-chann

Aznprid3x3

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha

Nmccullough

(In order from first to last! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!)

- Gives you all a packet of skittles/lollies each!!!!! -

_**Love Is A Bumpy Road**_

**Chapter 3!**

Tadagay's Pov

"Tadase…I…well I like someone else now. I am not interested in you like that anymore, in fact, I got over you a few years ago sorry, plus Tadase maybe your more suited 'for men!' But I would still like to be your friend, if that's ok…I don't hate you." Amu answered me calmly. I was completely shocked at what she had just said, She doesn't love me back, she loves someone else, who is it and when did he steal her away from me? I was completely and utterly shocked mostly that she thinks I'm more suited for MEN! I love her, not a guy I am a guy, for crying out loud I'm not gay! The shock was obviously shown on my face however I quickly regained my composure.

"Who do you like? Is it the one who made you happy again? Amu can't you please forget about him and only like me?! Please!" I begged her, knowing she usually couldn't resist, especially if I used puppy dog eyes. I reached out for her hand so I could reinforce my point of me loving her when she was suddenly pulled backwards into a muscular chest, two strong arms wrapped themselves around her small waist and rested on her flat stomach. I was outraged; I didn't really care who it was I hated the guy for ruining my moment with Amu!

As I looked up I was even more outraged to see that it was none other than The Thieving Cat that was embracing Amu! This was not supposed to turn out like this! I was supposed to take Amu's heart; I was supposed to show her off to Tsukiyomi that I had won! I almost did! I could see it in her eyes! Then just as I was about to hold her hand and give her my heart, 'obviously I was expecting her heart too' he had to come in and ruin the moment! Maybe if I get him to leave I could still win Amu's heart anyway.

"Sorry Kiddy King, I really don't want your _germs_ on _MY_ Amu-koi! So would you be so _kind_ as to never lay a finger on her, better yet don't even _breathe_ on her!" Tsukiyomi coolly yet firmly told me emphasizing some words in particular. What made me angry was he had said that my Amu was his! But most of all Amu wasn't struggling to get out of his hold! In fact, she may have even been pushing herself more into his embrace!

"Get away from Amu you Thieving Cat! She's not yours she's mine!" I yelled at him my face bright red from anger.

"Actually Kiddy King, if you look and listen closely you'll find Amu is very much mine and she's enjoying my little hug, even leaning into it. So there's no good reason for me to let go of her or for her to want me to let go either, which I know she doesn't!" The Thieving Cat said triumphantly with a smug smirk on his face and he tightened his arms around Amu even more. Amu was blushing like mad she had a small smile that was barely noticeable on her delicate little face, this only made my blood boil even more that I felt the anger would explode.

"Get the hell away from my Amu you disgusting feline! You stupid, idiotic, dirty, son of a bitch. You playboy! GET AWAY FROM MY FUTURE QUEEN,SHE WILL RULE THE WORLD BY MY SIDE. WE WILL WATCH YOU WITH SMILES ON OUR FACES AND HOLDING HANDS OUR HANDS WE WILL WATCH YOU GET BEHEADED, JUST BECAUSE, YOU'RE THE THIEVING CAT WHO ANGERS THE HELL OUT OF ME AND BRINGS OUT MY BAD SIDE!" I began yelling, screaming and flinging my arms around in a frenzy.

Amu looked completely and utterly shocked, The Thieving Cat looked half amused, a quarter shocked and a quarter angry. His grip again tightened around Amu who had moved her arms underneath his protective strong arms. His arms were now covering her shoulders resting on her lower chest near her rib cage, she was holding tightly to his upper arms. I on the other hand was boiling with anger and jealousy. Amu, MY future queen was in the arms of a dirty basted! Over five minutes went by and no one had spoken a word while Amu was trying to hide herself in That Thieving Cat's embrace. He was obvisouly enjoying the moment and complied with her needs. He moved his left hand to her right shoulder and allowing her head to snuggle between his well built chest and masculine arm ensuring that her face was shielded from me. The thieving cat glared daggers at me and I glared back returning the favour to him.

"Let go of Amu! Now! Or I promise you I will make your life a living hell and make you suf-"I was cut off in mid sentence.

"Shut up Hatori" Amu Screamed at me, crystal like tears rolling down her face, I was so lucky that her charas or anyone else was'nt hear to see this! I was immediately quiet with a shocked expression on my face while The Thieving Cat just raised an eyebrow and pulled her back towards himself again, as she had pulled away a good thirty centimetres as she was yelling.

"Please go away Hatori, I…can't be around you right now, I'll see you tomorrow and please don't call me Amu." Amu said softly with her head hung low and her fringe covered her eyes. However her soft voice was still loud enough for me to hear every little word perfectly. My heart cringed in pain as she tuned away from me and snuggled herself into Tsukiyomi's chest while he softly stroked her back in a loving manner.

"Ok, Amu-chan, but I'll tell you now that I will win your heart in the end and I'll also be making The Thieving Cat's life a living hell starting from tomorrow. See you then Amu-chan and you better watch out you Dirty Thieving Cat," I said with an evil glint in my eye. I then sharply turned around and stormed out of the building, as I was about to slam the door, I saw Tsukiyomi That Thieving Cat smirking at me, he gently lifted Amu's chin up and kiss her on the lips but that was'nt the worst part…she was kissing him back.

Ikuto's Pov

"Ok, Amu-chan, but I'll tell you now that I will win your heart in the end and I'll also be making The Thieving Cat's life a living hell starting from tomorrow. See you then Amu-chan and you better watch out you Dirty Thieving Cat" Kiddy King had said with an evil glint in his eyes as he turned around to storm out of the building.

I had felt Amu shiver against my chest and I could tell that she was completely shocked to see the Kiddy King act like that. It was a side of him she never knew existed until a few seconds ago, as opposed to me who had known about it for many years. I watched as he opened the door and stepped out, as he turned around to close the door our eyes met and I had a brilliant idea. I smirked at him then gently lifted my Angel's chin so she was looking into my eyes and I could tell she needed a soft tender kiss to prove that I didn't hate her for what she had done. Silly girl I could never hate her and what she did didn't make me love her any less anyway.

I slowly moved my lips down to hers in a tender gentle kiss full of my love. My little princess started to kiss back and I sneakily opened my left eye and saw Kiddy King looking perplexed as he closed the door. I started to put a little more percher into the kiss making it take a more passionate road, I picked her up and put her on the table that the guardians sit around and slid between her legs, I slid one of my arms downwards around her waist so my hand was at the top of her cute little bottom my other arm was around her shoulder blades with my hand caressing her strawberry pink hair.

Amu's arms slid around my back, one of her hands had entanged itself in my hair while her other hand was rested on the top of my jeans embedded into the small of my back. I slowly felt for her leg and gently lifted it towards my waist and she automatically embraced me with both of her legs. I then moved my hand back to her waist. I licked her bottom lip asking for entry to her mouth, which she gave almost immediately, our tongue's danced with each other slowly making my princess moan which was music to my the moment was ruined by a familiar and unwanted voice.

"Well don't you two look cosy, having fun I see. Well shall I just wait here till your done making out so I can talk to you?" A very well known voice asked out of the blue. Amu immediately opened her eyes and tried to pull away but I wouldn't let her, I held her steadily, as I kept going on with the passionate kiss conyinuing on with what was left of the moment. After about a minute later due to our unwanted company, I slowly pulled away taking her bottom lip with me, then slowly releasing it as we stayed in the same position. Amu had forgotten that her legs were still wrapped around me but I was content to keep it that way anyhow. I turned my head around so I could talk to this annoying person the one who had ruined my make out session with Amu. I did notice however that Amu had also looked as well her face was still bright red from blushing

as she continued to try and hide her face in my chest.

"Finally finished I see, it sure took you long enough." The girl spoke smuggly.

"What do you want Utau? We were kind of busy." I said irritated.

"Well I came to talk to Amu, but I guess her mouth was full." Utau said smirking while I chuckled and Amu literally buried herself even further into my chest trying to hide her well-known blush that was brighter than a tomato.

"But since you two are together finally, I don't get to play match-maker. Oh well, there's always next time you two get into a fight." Utau whined.

"Who said we'll be getting into a fight?" I snapped as Amu's grip on me tightened as did my grip on her.

"All couples fight! No ones perfect!" Utau defended herself quickly.

"We aren't all couples!" I snapped remembering how we only just got over our last fight and I sure didn't want anything like that to happen ever again.

"Oh whatever, I have to go now! By-by big brother and Amu my future to be sister-in-law!" Utau said and skipped away chuckling, I just smirked at her comment and I noticed that Amu's breath hitched for a few seconds.

Man wasn't I glad when Utau got over her brother complex, which was almost half a year ago. I don't know how or why she got over it but boy wasn't I glad she did, although I can't help but wonder if she's got someone else yet. I felt pity for the poor guy especially if he doesn't love her back and if she gets a complex, but he probably would love her in return since he's not her brother!

"Oh, Amu I know how much you want me but if happen to see my boxes could you please return them. Even though you wanna keep them I still need them back ok?" I asked smirking while Amu froze.

"Oh no Ikuto…you didn't did you?" She asked me worriedly.

"Didn't what _Amu-koi_?" I asked her emphasizing her name.

"Please tell me you didn't leave your boxes in my room!" She said shaking as she blushed bright red.

"Well yeah, I was distracted this morning and you should know why! Anyway why are you so worried about it?" I asked her concerned.

"Oh no, this is really bad Ikuto!!!!!" She said petrified.

Ami's Pov

I ran into the kitchen to where mama was preparing dinner and bear hugged her legs.

"Mama can I go play in Sissy's room for a little while?" I asked hoping her charas would be there.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_**Steph:**_ Mely have you seen kitty? I know my revenge!

_**Mika-chan:**_ No, she's been hiding since I said you could have revenge.

_**Ikuto:**_ Mika! Amu won't let me have a turn of wrestling the eight and a half metre croc that Steve gave us!

_**Amu:**_ It's still my turn so back off Ikuto!

_**Ikuto:**_ You've been on there for half an hour already! – Cricket chirps -

_**Mika-chan:**_ Ikuto let Amu stay on and I'll double your bedroom time with her! – Ikuto has stars in his eyes –

_**Ikuto:**_ Ok, done, deal agreed and now no go backs.

_**Mika-chan:**_ Ok.

_**Steph:**_ Anyone seen Kitty?!

_**Everyone:**_ No!

_**Utau:**_ Mika doesn't own Shugo Chara or Amu would always be with Ikuto and I would always be with Kukai!

_**Dia:**_ Read and Review please to find out what happens next and also what Steph does to Kitty if she can find her first!

_**Kitty:**_ Ready or not here I hide! – Everyone looks but still can't see her anywhere -


	4. Troubles

_**Love Is A Bumpy Road!**_

_**Chapter 4!**_

_**Amu:**_ Ok, I'm done with the crock!

_**Ikuto:**_ Great! Now you're coming with me!

_**Amu:**_ Where too?

_**Ikuto:**_ Um…Mika's bedroom! Our bedroom time is _doubled_!!!!!!!!!!!! – Grabs Amu and runs to bedroom –

_**Amu:**_ Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Steph:**_ Kitty, Come out come out wherever you are!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Kitty:**_ Never!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Steph looks but still can't find Kitty –

_**Suu:**_ Mika doesn't own Shugo Chara in any way desu!

_**Mika-chan:**_ Thanks Suu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Miki and Yoru:**_ On with the story nya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Thankyou to my reviewers:**

Nmccullough

Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi

SugarHoney91

Koneko-chann

Nightraze

4nimel0ver

X-vampire-yuni-X

(In order from first to last! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!)

- Gives you all a packet of skittles/lollies each!!!!! -

_**Love Is A Bumpy Road**_

**Chapter 4!**

Ami's Pov

I ran into the kitchen to where mama was preparing dinner and bear hugged her legs.

"Mama can I go play in Sissy's room for a little while?" I asked hoping her charas would be there. Mama looked down at me smiling her hair was tied up in a bun and she was wearing a light green knee length dress and flats.

"Go ahead honey, I'm sure your sister wont mind, she always lets you play in there, come get me if you need anything." Mama said before going back to making our dinner, we are going to have a small roast since we haven't had one for a very long time and everyone including sissy loves roast dinners.

"Thanks mama!" I shouted as I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, my floor length frilly pink lotta dress only slowing me down a little as I didn't bother wearing shoes. I opened sissy's rooms door and went in wondering if sissy took them with her, I opened sissy's underwear draw to see if they were hiding in there, but they weren't, all I could find was a pink and blue diary which I didn't really care about. I closed the draw and that's when it suddenly hit me sissy's charas were hiding underneath the rug!! No one would ever suspect it because it was as flat as a pancake!! Slowly I got down on my hands and knees and quietly crawled up to the rug, reaching my hand out I stealthily slid my fingers beneath the rug and in one quick flash pulled it back, unfortunately I pulled to hard and fell backwards rolling underneath the bed, once I realized that the charas weren't there I laid there pouting because sissy must have took them with her. Feeling something cold on my foot I crawled out dragging it with me then dropping the unknown item on the ground without even looking at it to fix up the rug. After that was done I picked up the piece of oddly shaped cloth and decided to ask mama what it was.

"Mama!" I screamed really loudly and within a few seconds I heard footsteps racing up the stairs.

Midori's Pov

I was just putting the roast in the oven when I herd my sweet little Ami scream out for me, quickly closing the oven door and throwing the oven mitts on the counter I raced up to Amu's room to see what was the matter with Ami; Racing into the room I saw her standing there confused.

"What's the matter Ami? Tell mama what's wrong!" I said softly kneeling down in front of her.

"What's this mama?" She asked and held up a pair of black boxers with the initials 'I' and 'T' sewn on there was a dark blue cat next to it, I sighed relived that she was ok.

"It's just a pair of boxers Ami all older boys and men wear them." I suddenly froze, those weren't Tsumugu's boxers and by the look and smell of them they belonged to a young man in his late teens, and I just had to ask even though I already knew the answer.

"Ami, where did you find these boxers?" I asked a little shakily, praying and hoping that she did not say 'sissy's room' and confirm my horrible suspicion.

"I found them underneath sissy's bed, why? Are you ok mama?" She asked sweetly, not understanding what that implied.

"I'm f-fine sweetie, please g-go play in your r-room for a l-little while." I said barely getting the words out due to my shock.

"Yes mama!" Ami said before happily skipping out of the room and into her own closing both doors behind her. The information was still setting in and five minutes later it soaked in and hit me like a train.

"OH MY GOODNESS!! MY DAUGHTER IS FOOLING AROUND WITH AN OLDER BOY!! WHAT IF THEY HAD SEX!?!?! SHE'S TOO YOUNG SHE'S ONLY FOURTEEN!! SHE IS IN SO MUCH TROUBLE JUST WAIT UNTILL TSUMUGU HEARS ABOUT THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed not realizing Ami could hear ever word I said'

**Tsumugu's Pov**

"-TSUMUGU HEARS ABOUT THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I herd Midori scream from the house as I got out of the car and headed into the house. As soon as I got through the door my little sparrow Ami came bolting down the stairs and gave me a giant hug then looked up at me with the most innocent and cutest smile ever and gave my the most horrible news of my life.

"Papa, sissy's been fooling around and having sex with an older boy in her room!" She said still smiling as she continued, "Even go ask mama!" I went as pale as a piece of paper.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY SPAROWS FLYING AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!! THE OLDER BOY SHALL PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and ran up to Amu's bedroom where I suspected Midori would be, leaving Ami to play with her dolls.

"What's this with Amu and an older BOY!!!!!!!!!" I screamed franticly to Midori when I saw her, she turned to face me and held up a pair of boxers and I couldn't take anymore and fainted right they're on the spot.

**Ami's Pov**

'I wonder what's wrong with mama and papa' I thought as I played with my dolls and planed to dress up her charas while I softly sung. 'Sissy's got a boyfriend and he's older!' Over and over again when a sudden thought hit me.

"Hey mama, I think that Neko-kun is sissy's boyfriend because they look cute together and he has been over before in sissy's room!" I said happily.

"What!" Papa and mama screamed at the same time before both sitting down on the couch looking very pale, but as soon as the door started to open mama and papa looked very angary, stood up and crossed there arms, and for once I was scared of them so I started to run for my room.

"Sissy run, your in trouble!" I whispered to her as I ran to my room.

**Amu's Pov**

"Oh no, this is really bad Ikuto!!!!!" I said petrified and clung onto his shirt tighter, Ami is bound to go into my room and find them! She'll tell mama who will get angry and tell papa who'll get angry _and_ faint! Then to top it off they'll both go off at me!!! A few tears escaped my eyes and Ikuto's shirt soaked it in.

"Calm down Angel and tell me what's wrong." Ikuto whispered softly in my ear as I quietly sobbed into his chest.

"Ami always goes into my room, she'll find them and tell my parents…and then they'll kill me and most likely…" I couldn't even finish the sentence because I burst out crying burying my head into his chest. Ikuto began softly stroking my back and kissing the top of my head. About ten minutes later I stopped crying and tried to tell him the rest of my sentence.

"My parents will most likely not allow me to see you again." I whispered so softly that he strained to hear me but still hearing what I said, Ikuto looked at me with sorrow filled eyes and a sad smile before untucking me from his chest, leaning down and hungrily kissing me. I suddenly noticed that my legs were still wrapped around his hips and one of his hands were holding my hips in place while he grinded himself against me mildly hard, his other hand was entangled in my hair trying to both deepen the kiss and pull me closer. I moaned and felt Ikuto's tounge slip into mouth and trace every part of my mouth before finally landing on my tounge and starting a slow dance. Ikuto slowly leaned me backwards so I was lying on top of the table with him laying on me.

"Like I'll ever let that stop me." He whispered seductively into my ear making me smile then moan in pleasure as he began to touch my breasts and wend back to kissing my lips.

"By the way Amu, would you be so kind to model that pair of black panties and bra for me next time I visit, and I am impressed size C I saw, very well done, your maturing so fast." Ikuto said suductively on my lips making a shiver run down my spine and vibrated into him, Ikuto smerked and started to kiss my neck as he was still touching my left brest with his right hand while his left was on my leg underneath my skirt.

"Cool and Spicy Hinamori-san does have an older boyfriend! I'm going to tell the whole school and I have a picture to prove it!" One of the students shouted at the entrance of the Royal Garden then ran out with a camera in her hand. I unwraped my legs from around Ikuto's waist then lightly pushed him off to the side and in response he made a diserpointed sound, wrapped his arms around my waist, pulled me to his chest, leaned down and kissed me passionally.

"Lets go Princess." Ikuto said softly before getting up, taking my hand in his and started walking me home, Yoru had taken my charas out for a stroll when Ikuto jumped and saved me from Tadagay so they would come home later. There was a nice silence between us as we walked towards my house, Ikuto had moved his hand from mine and now it was wrapped comfortably around my waist. When we were nearing my house I heard mama and papa yell 'what!' really louldly and I didn't really want to go inside so I grabed onto the leg part of Ikuto's pants and moved in closer to him.

"Come on Amu, I'll be right here, I'll even come in if you want me to." Ikuto said softly to me when we stopped in front of my door and I didn't budge. I looked up to him with eyes full of thanks and nodded quickly at him, Ikuto MY Ikuto always helps me, even if it's something stupid like not wanting to face my parents, I really couldn't or wouldn't ask for better! I would turn down anyone for him because I love him and also because I know he loves me. Ikuto smiled warmly at me before I turned to the door and began to open it, I saw Ami running up to her room with a little fear in her eyes but stopped when she saw me.

"Sissy run, your in trouble!" She whispered to me as she then continued to run to my room. I looked over at my parents and saw them as angry as hell itself, I unconcuiously grabbed onto ikuto's hand for comfort. Ikuto returned the gesture of holding my hand but then led me into the house where mama and papa looked completely and utterly shocked at first but then they transformed into looking like they were murderers that were just about to kill their victiom, I gulped and tightened my grip on Ikuto's hand.

"It's ok Amu, don't worry." I heard Ikuto wispper only loud enough for me to hear, before we walked over to the couch and sat down in front of my parents.

**Ikuto's Pov**

I could tell Amu was tense and unconsciously moved my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me on the chair so she was tucked into my side where she started to calm down a little. However I had no clue how her parents were going to react to that but as long as Amu felt a little better when I did this I didn't care, although I had no idea how much they knew or assumed, however if they even tried to seperate me and Amu I know they wouldn't sucessful in that no matter where the try to send or hide her I'll always be there with her...forever.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

_**Dia and Ran:**_ Read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Mika-chan:**_ Or I'll never update!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Rima:**_ Mika was supposed to update last sunday, but was unfortunetly restrained from doing so since her editor was in withdrawal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
